Sinful Desires
by Otaku Sage of Llamas
Summary: One night of cold betrayal becomes the catalyst of Sayu’s desire for Misa.


**Disclaimer**: Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas does not claim to own Death Note and its characters. Rather that privilege belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warnings**: yaoi (male and male relationships of a sexual nature), yuri (female and female relationships of a sexual nature), non-graphic and non-explicit mansex, and spoilers

**Summary**: One night of cold betrayal becomes the catalyst of Sayu's desire for Misa.

**Pairings**: one-sided Sayu x Misa, L x Raito, one-sided Misa x Raito, past Takada x Raito

**Rating**: M

---

**Sinful Desires**

**by Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas**

---

Everyone said that he was perfect…that he could do no harm. But Sayu suspected that her brother's charm was only a façade. Everyone praised Raito for his intelligence, good looks, and charisma.

But they didn't know the truth. Raito would go out with a different girl every other week and the relationships did not last long. Sayu noticed that it changed since her brother started dating the popular model, Misa Amane. Nevertheless, she was surprised that their relationship lasted over a week when Sayu still saw her perfect brother with other girls.

Something was suspicious about that…But no one else would care to admit that there was something wrong with this picture since her brother was the embodiment of perfection, or so they said.

---

Sayu Yagami lazily laid out upon the couch like a cat wanting their belly to be rubbed. She turned the TV on and changed the channel until she found a show with Ryuga Hideki in it.

Perfect! She found a very popular TV drama that he starred on. This was the perfect setting to work on her Algebra homework! Sadly, Sayu did not inherit the intelligence of the family like Raito did and so she struggled with anything math or science related. Though, Sayu thrived in English, almost surpassing the shadow of her brother.

The front door opened and Sayu ran over that it was her father. But she was disappointed to see that it was only her brother paying a visit. However, it was strange that he was accompanied by another man.

His onyx eyes appeared lifeless as his hair was dark as the sky at midnight. And those eyes were an odd shape…as if he was not entirely Japanese. Lowering her gaze a bit, she saw that he wore a baggy long sleeve shirt and denim jeans. Sayu's eyes widened when she saw the handcuffs.

"Onii-chan! Are you ga-?"

"Calm down, Sayu. This is my university friend, Ryuuzaki."

"Why the handcuffs?"

"It's for security reasons."

"Nice to meet you, Sayu-chan," Ryuuzaki bowed politely.

"Umm…same here!"

"We are going to be staying over for the night."

"Alright. But you better tell mom since she is about to start dinner. She's in the kitchen," Sayu made her way back to her couch.

---

It was midnight and Sayu awoke from her slumber due to thirst. As she made her way to the kitchen, Sayu noticed that her brother's door was slightly open. That was odd considering that he normally had it shut so Sayu went over to close it when she got the shock of her life.

She heard heavy panting and soft moans as she approached. Looking through the open gap between the door and the wall, Sayu saw the man named Ryuuzaki thrusting into her brother.

"Ah…Ryuu…zaki." The said man leaned in and pressed his lips to Raito to silence him.

Normally, Sayu would find that sort of thing erotic but…it was her brother and the fact that Raito was outright cheating on Misa, she became angry.

"Just a little more…" Ryuuzaki whispered and pushed some hair to the side of Raito's face. More thrusts commenced and Raito cried out in pleasure. "I'm…coming" Ryuuzaki groaned in response.

"So…tight." Then Ryuuzaki whispered into her brother's ear, "Raito."

---

Sayu was livid. Not about the fact that her brother was involved in a homosexual relationship. No, she was rather open-minded about such matters. But what angered her was that Raito cheated on Misa. Of all the girls he had to cheat on, it had to be Misa!

In her fury, Sayu punched the wall of the bedroom. Tears fled down her face without reason. She hit the wall again, out of desperation. Then Sayu noticed that her knuckles were bleeding. But she paid it no mind as she fell onto her bed and tried to sleep.

"_Sayu-chan," a voice called out. Looking to her right, Sayu saw that it was Misa dolled up onto a French maid uniform. And instead of her usual stockings, she wore fishnet._

_Misa came closer and wrapped her arms around Sayu in a hug. Tears reluctantly appeared as she recalled her brother's betrayl._

"_What's wrong, Sayu?" Her lips latched onto Sayu's neck._

"_Misa? What about Raito?" The model laughed._

"_So?" Misa pushed her down and Sayu fell onto a bed that she didn't know was there. Sayu tried to get up but was stopped as Misa followed her onto the bed, straddling the younger girl in the process. She leaned forward, which exposed the top half of her chest._

"_I know what you want," she said seductively as she lifted Sayu's shirt up to expose her pink frilly bra._

"_I know of your deepest desires," the model cupped her breast into her hands._

"_I know the truth…"_

The dream ended and Sayu immediately sat up in her bed. How could she dream of such a thing? Especially with her brother's girlfriend! Rising out of her bed, she headed to the shower to cleanse herself of her sinful desires.

---

Breakfast that morning in the Yagami household was awkward, to say the least. Raito and his secret lover sat across from their mother and Sayu. Ryuuzaki was quite a strange man. He did sit like normal people did but rather his feet were placed on the edge of his seat and his knees were raised before his chest.

"How is the university life, Raito?" Their mother, Sachiko, asked.

"It's interesting…"Raito said, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Why didn't you bring Misa with you?" Sayu asked while masking her anger.

"Misa had a photo shoot and besides, where would she have slept? It would be inappropriate for to share a bed with me."

"Well, she could have shared a bed with me since we are both girls."

"It's alright and it is in the past now. Maybe next time?"

"Okay…"

---

_Two weeks later…_

"Raito," Sayu called her brother on the phone.

"Hey Sayu, what's up?"

"Do you love him?," she asked in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" A slight hint of panic was evident in his voice.

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw you two when you came home for the night." Her voice was calm and steady. For once, their roles were reversed. She heard her brother take a deep breath and sigh. "And what about Misa!?" Rage started to build in her body.

"I'm sorry Sayu but…" However, he was cut off by his irate sister.

"No, you're not! If you were sorry then you wouldn't have slept with him in the first place!" She screamed.

"I'm tired of you excuses! Why does everyone put you upon a pedestal!? What do they call you perfect!? It's not fair!" She viciously hung up the phone without another word to her brother.

"_No, it's not fair."_ Misa's ghost whispered to her, _"Justice is never fair."_

---

_Five weeks later…_

Sayu's sinful and bittersweet dreams of Misa continued for the past five weeks. But she also had some strange and random dreams as week. In one, she was a fallen angel in the throes of passion with a vampire version of Misa.

"_Submit to your desires,"_ The voice whispered into her ear.

The doorbell rang and Sayu went to answer it. She was hoping it was her father but was disappointed to find that it was one of Raito's ex-girlfriends, Kiyomi Takada.

'Takada-san?"

"I was wondering if you had Misa Amane's phone number so that I contact her on some important matters."

"Did something happen to Raito?"

"I guess you could say that…" Takada said as Sayu wrote Misa's contact information on a slip of paper. As Takada turned to leave she said, "And a word of caution, beware of tasting the forbidden fruits as your brother has already fall victim to it."

"_Don't listen to her,"_ the ghostly voice of Misa hissed. _"Your brother is not sinful because of his desire but rather of the power that he possesses."_

---

And that night, Sayu could not fall asleep and was instead confronted by the spirit of her brother's secret lover.

"Sayu-chan."

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Indeed. I came here to tell you something that should be very important to you. Misa's lifespan is growing thin."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What would you do for love? Would you give your very life for them?"

"What?" Sayu was shocked.

"I know of you desires. And you have a choice to make…do you wish to sacrifice your life for your desire or leave her to her fate?"

"What do you mean by 'sacrifice'?"

"Giving the rest of your lifespan to Misa…What is your decision?" His lifeless orbs looked into Sayu devoid of emotion.

"What would you do for love?"

"I have already done so…with my life." Black wings emerged out of his back as if on command.

"Ryuuzaki?" Her face was ridden with distraught.

"I am a shinigami now."

"You're dead!? What happened?"

"I cannot tell you what happened. Please make your decision now."

"I will…"

---

_Weeks later…_

Misa stood on top of a random building, ready to jump off. Her Raito was dead! Killed by that damn shinigami, Ryuk.

There was no purpose for her to live anymore. And it's not that anyone would care if she ended her life.

She jumped off, ready to meet her fate but it never came…An invisible creature pulled at her body and brought her back onto the building.

"_Misa, don't do it!"_ The invisible creature whispered.

"Who are you?" Misa cried out.

"_A fallen angel who submitted to their sinful desires."_

"Raito!? Is that you?" And after saying that, the invisible creature's presence disappeared.

---

**The End**


End file.
